<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JJ Maybank Imagines by cactiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035061">JJ Maybank Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem'>cactiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of JJ Maybank imagines from my Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ Maybank/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JJ Maybank Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your parents tried telling you that your relationship with JJ won’t last, that it is just a high school fling. You didn’t believe them though. JJ made you happy. He distracted you from all the bad in the world and made your life more exciting. Before you got together you never would have imagined spending your down time on John B’s boat or learning how to surf. You didn’t go on the big waves, but you knew enough to spend some time with JJ. Your favourite moments were when it was just you two. Sometimes you would talk for hours and other times you just enjoyed each others company in silence.</p>
<p>During those conversations the topic of what’s going to happen after graduation would come up and your mind would go back to your parent’s concerns. Would it hurt more now if you ended it or when the potential inevitable happens. That was the question that was going through your mind. JJ knew your parents weren’t thrilled with your relationship. You tried to assure him that you didn’t care what they think but sometimes the façade slips like tonight.</p>
<p>You and JJ had an argument. It wasn’t huge in the grand scheme of things but to you it felt like your world was crumbling. It started pouring down with rain when you started walking home. You weren’t prepared for the sudden downfall, your t-shirt and trousers stuck to your skin and your feet were wet stepping in the puddles that had formed in the potholes. You wrapped your arms around your body, trying to protect yourself from the cold that was nipping at your skin.</p>
<p>The watch tower was closer and you thought you could shelter until either the rain eases off or your parents could pick you up. What you didn’t expect was for John B to call you. You were sure JJ had told him what had happened so you wondered why he cared about you, him and JJ were friends first. You shakily answered the phone mumbling a hello as that was all you could muster up. “Geez, Y/N. Don’t tell me you’re walking in this?” The silence told him you were and he cursed under his breath. “Where are you? I’ll come and pick you up.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to. I-I’ll be fine.” You tried telling him but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. “I’m at the watchtower.”</p>
<p>“Stay there.” He told you and you swore he said something else but everything went silent as you felt yourself slip and fall down the stairs. You didn’t hear his frantic calls or JJ’s nor did you hear them pull up or the sirens that were in the distance.</p>
<p>JJ ran over to you before John B had a chance to stop the van. He kneeled next to you holding your unconscious body close to him. “Please stay with me, Y/N.” JJ pleaded. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this on my own. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.” He cried and all John B could do is watch on helplessly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>